Sex Dream
by navysave
Summary: Saffy/Patsy pairing. Just a little one-shot, no actual sex but it gets slightly steamy... ; Rated M to be on the safe side. Hope you enjoy!


So this is a Saffy/Patsy pairing. I don't know why, there's just something about it that I think is really sexy. It's told from Saffy's POV and I'm new to this, so please don't hate me! Enjoy.

I don't own Absolutely Fabulous or any of the characters

**Sex Dream**

I'm in the kitchen making a cup of coffee, I've not long woken up. I thought I'd be alone but mum's already awake and Patsy's here… Great.

"Good morning, sweetie darling!" My mum says. I just look at her. I was interrupted mid-dream. I can't remember what the dream was exactly, but it was good. _Really_ good. "Darling. Darling, did you sleep well?" She and Patsy share this look and giggle.

"Yes. Fine." I reply. They giggle again.

"I'm sure you did darling. I'm sure you did." I don't have the energy for this!

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Another giggle.

"Well sweetie darling, Patsy heard you having a little snoozy-sexy dream." Oh god. Oh my god. It all comes rushing back. I had a sex dream… About Patsy! Shit. And she heard it. Shit. Shit shit shit. "Oh don't be embarrassed sweetie, everybody has them darling." I nod slowly. I need to get out of here. "So who is the lucky man then darling?"

"No one." I push my glasses up my nose and turn away from them, I'm sure all of me is glowing red from embarrassment.

"Hmm okay sweetie, mama's going to get dressed now Saffy darling."

"Ok." I choke out.

"Pats I'll be down in a minute darling, and we'll go out for some lunch and some shopping, buy some gorgeous little things darling." She's already left the room. It's just me and Patsy. Shit. I just wont look at her, it's fine. Well. It would've been fine, but without me even noticing, she was stood behind me, her body pressed up against my back.

"Hmm." She breathed down my ear. Shit. She was so close. "Yes. I heard your little dream darling." For all I know, I may or may not have even said her name. Shit. She has all the power here.

"I didn't even say anything. I don't talk in my sleep." She laughed and pressed her body even harder against mine. Fuck.

"Oh you do darling." There was a pause, she moved her mouth as close as possible to my ear. "'Oh fuck me, oh fuck me, oh _Patsy_, please fuck me.'" Fuck. I don't know how to feel. Mortified that she heard me or so fucking turned on because she was pressed against me saying these things. I was going to go with mortified until she kissed my neck. "Well these things can be arranged sweetie." Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck. Oh my god. I don't know what to say at all. My body reacts on it's own accord and my head moves to the left, offering my neck to her lips. Her hands slip round my waist and I move my hips back to her. I'm breathing so hard right now, I almost miss what she says next. "Don't you have anything to say darling?" I gulp. I must not make a fool of myself now.

"I thought you liked men." Oh. Okay. I'm pretty sure I didn't consult my brain before I said that… No definitely not. She chuckled and turned me around to face her.

"I like sex darling." As she said this, she pressed her body against mine as her hands slipped down to my bottom.

"Fuck." I whispered as my head tipped back. I didn't mean to say that out loud. She chuckled again,

"Yes sweetie." She brought her hand to my face and made me look her in the eye. Shit. The look on her face was… Primal. Primal want and need. Like I was her prey. My legs buckled but her body supported me. I felt like such a fool. And then she kissed me. I was shocked. It was tender, shy almost. I didn't react for a good few seconds, then she moaned into my mouth and I had to kiss her. I became primal. She was _my_ prey. She was mine. I pushed off the counter and then I slammed her back into the wall. It was hard, and it probably hurt, but she moaned and never broke the connection we had with our lips. Fuck. This was so sexy. I felt her hands around my waist, beginning to unbutton my trousers, so I set my hands to work on the buttons of her blouse. As soon as her shirt opened, my hands slipped inside to her hips. Fuck. Skin on skin. I pulled back out of the kiss and looked at her. Leaning against the wall, breathing heavily, blouse open, hair a mess, lipstick everywhere.

"So sexy." I whispered. That was meant to be a thought, not speech. She grinned and bit her bottom lip. I was about to take her, then and there.

"Saffy! Saffy darling!" Shit, my mother. I stepped away from Patsy fast, wiped my face knowing I was probably covered in her lipstick and buttoned my trousers back up. Patsy did the same and sat back at the table, lighting a cigarette.

"Y-yes mother?" I shouted back to her, she appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Have you seen my DKNY bag darling?" I shook my head. "Have you Pats?"

"No darling." Her voice was deeper than normal. She was still affected by what had just happened. I smiled to myself. Mother went back upstairs and I joined Patsy at the table.

"So…" I started. She looked at me and took a long draw on her cigarette.

"That was… A lot better than I was expecting." She said as she exhaled.

"Yeah… I've never done…" I gestured to where we were stood before we were interrupted.

"Never?" She inquired, one eyebrow raised.

"No. Never."

"Well you could've fooled me darling." I smiled to myself again. "I don't usually get serious sweetie, I don't do emotions. But you're not just sex to me darling. If I'm just that to you then that's all I'll be." She took another draw of her cigarette, "I'll take all I can get of you." Wow. I really wasn't expecting that. Not even a little bit.

"We can be whatever you want." I'm proud of how strong my voice comes out, completely opposite to how I'm actually feeling inside.

"I want to be yours." She whispers. I grin.

"You're mine."


End file.
